


The Foxy Thief of Remnant

by ThePhantom69



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantom69/pseuds/ThePhantom69
Summary: A fox Faunus wandered the streets of Vale, only wanting to steal, so that he could live to see the next day.One day, he ran into a girl in red who had the potential to change the fate of the world, dragging him into a war he never wanted to fight. Why did he want to avoid this war? Why are so many important people interested in his Semblance?Well, this description has a character limit, so, I can't spoil the whole thing here, you have to read it completely.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. "I'm a thief, not an asshole!"

A boy with a dull white hoodie, and black pants was walking around Vale aimlessly. This was Blair Eagun, a Fox Faunus, who had hidden his fox ears under his hood.

Blair:  _ God, this is uncomfortable. _

He found a Dust shop called 'From Dust till Dawn', and walked inside.

Blair:  _ First of all, good wordplay. Second of all, the store seems empty enough to raid. As long as I can take juuuuuust enough to not be noticable. Girl in the red hood probably not gonna pay attention. And the shopkeep seems old enough to not see me taking a bit extra Dust. Maybe I'll buy one crystal, make him think that I'm a normal customer. Then, sell it in the black market, and, with that kind of money, I could probably survive for a good two months or so....probably three if I'm careful with my food habits... _

Thinking so, Blair walked in, and smiled at the shopkeep.

Blair: "Hey, don't mind me, just checking out the crystals."

Shopkeep: "Of course! Any Dust enthusiasts are welcome in here. Would you like me to help you pick something out?"

Blair: "No thanks, I got it."

The shopkeep nodded, and got back to his business, as Blair started browsing the store, and did some "shopping", at a 100% discount. He made sure to only take a few bits, so that no one would notice.

It was going well, up until the shop was raided by Roman Torchwick, resident mafia douche and Saturday morning villain extraordinaire, and his goons.

Blair:  _ Great, now I have to compete? Torchwick's been getting nothing but Dust as of late.....fuuuck....Maybe I can pretend to be a hero, then the shopkeep would owe me? _

His thoughts were interrupted by the bright-red hooded girl, beating the shit out of many of the goons, and throwing them out of the store with a giant scythe.

Blair: "....Neat."

Blair seized the opportunity, grabbed some extra Dust, and then pulled out his weapons, running towards the action, so deciding that it would be best if the shopkeep owed him.

He dodged out of the way of a wild punch thrown by one of the goons, and quickly returned an uppercut, followed by a shot to the face, knocking the guy out, as he looked at the shopkeep.

Blair: "Rough night, eh?"

The shopkeep nodded, as Blair smiled innocently at him, before following the red girl and Torchwick, who were on a roof. He grappled up to the roof, and turned his guns into swords, as he looked at Torchwick dramatically "committing suicide".

Blair: "That's his favorite trick, he loves jumping to his death, and coming in on a vehicle!"

Red: "...First of all, who are you, second of all, can I see your weapon after this, and third of all, how do you know that guy?"

Blair: "I'll tell you when we're done, maybe, and I don't wanna tell."

Roman came back up in a helicopter, as he laughed at the girl, before looking at Blair.

Roman: "Blair, it's been a long time! Well, it's been fun, Little Red, but, I've got to make my exit."

Saying so, he retreated back into the heli, as a woman came out, and quickly started sending balls of fire at the two, which they dodged, barely, but Blair almost got hit by a rogue fireball, before a shield came up in front of him, saving him. He looked at the new person who just joined in, who was a blonde lady with librarian clothes, who fired off....some sort of energy at the helicopter, before the heli escaped.

Blair: "Aaaalrighty then, that was fun, I'll be heading off no-"

Librarian lady: "No, you won't. You'll be coming with me."

Red: "I am so confused."

  
  


**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Blair stealing Dust from Chibi Roman while he default dances over an angry Chibi shopkeep.**

  
  


Blair was sitting outside of the room where the red-hooded girl, Ruby, as she told him, was being interrogated. He saw a man with grey hair walk in, and, after five minutes of nothing, Ruby ran out in a daze, as the man stood by the door, and looked at Blair.

??: "Your turn."

Blair reluctantly walks in, and looks at the two.

Blair: "I was helping because it's the right thing to do, yes, I taught myself, no, I don't wanna be part of whatever you're offering."

??: "My name is Professor Ozpin. And, Mr. Eagun, I'm quite impressed at your skills. Especially the person-reading. You knew all the questions I was going to ask!...Well...not all of them."

Blair:  _ Fuck, does he know about the stealing? _ "Uhhh....Ask away, sir."

Ozpin: "Well, first, we must talk about what's under that hood. After that, we can talk about all that Dust you've got."

Blair sighs, and looks down.

Ozpin: "Lastly, we must discuss some terms, so that we can get you into Beacon."

Blair: "Saw it coming. Do you think that maaaybe I could get a reduced sen-wait, what?"

Ozpin smiles at Blair's attempts to look disinterested, even if he was extremely eager to hear the details.

Ozpin: "You heard right. Reports say that you have...quite an interesting Semblance. And, the recordings in this chip I'm holding right now, are the only current evidence of your....borrowing. Here's the deal. I want you to be on my side, as a student at Beacon, and, in return, you get to destroy these recordings."

Blair:  _ He looks absolutely calm...Shit. I can't read him. Wait, Beacon? Like...Huntsman shit? Hmm....Sounds interesting....Oh well, why not. _

Blair: "...Deal."

Ozpin passes the chip to Blair, while shaking his hand.

Ozpin: "Class begins a week from now. You'll need your weapons, extra clothes, and some money in case of an emergency. And, Mr Eagun, as an instructor, I always want my students to accept who they are, so, I would prefer it if you didn't hide your...specialities."

He stands up, and starts walking away.

Ozpin: "Please note that you will be free to leave if you wish. Congratulations, Blair. You're a free man."

Blair stares at the chip for a while, as he considers what just happened.

  
Blair:  _......what the fuck? _


	2. Getting started

Blair looked outside at the beautiful view from the bullhead. He wasn't used to seeing such amazing sights, being mesmerized. He had decided to take Ozpin's advice to show his Faunus traits, and had taken his hood off.

Blair: "Whoahoho....Damn. Maybe I should've been a bird instead...would've gotten a much better view than a fox."

His awe was brought down a bit, by a blonde-haired boy puking in the trash can next to him.

Blair:  _ And there goes the mood... _

He sighed, and patted the other guy's back, before walking away. He bumped into an absolute giant, who looked down at him, and spoke in a gruff voice.

Tav: "Oy, watch where yer goin', laddie! The name's Tav. Here to kick some Grimm arse. Nice to meet ya, lad. What's yer name?"

Blair had to look up to see his face. He was a dark-skinned dude with long black hair, green eyes, and a face that could probably scare the Grimm away without any weapons. He gulped a bit.

Blair: "Uhh....Blair....Eagun."

Tav: "Good name, lad. Don't worry your pint-sized body, I ain't gonna hurt ya just for some fancy ears!"

Blair nodded awkwardly, as he slowly backed away.

Blair:  _ Well then....didn't expect to meet a living, breathing mountain of muscle. The dude could probably snap my neck by just waving his hair around! _

Before he could think about anything else, a familiarly squeaky voice rang out.

Ruby: "Blaiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!"

She stopped on a dime, right in front of him, looking at him adoringly.

Ruby: "So, you got in? Wow, you're a Faunus? Ooh, can I touch your ears? What's your weapon like? Am I asking too many questions?"

Blair: "Yes, yes, no, it's really awesome, no."

??: "Wow, you understood all that? I mean, I could because I've known her since we were born, but you haven't. Wow."

Blair turned around to see a relatively tall blond girl with lilac eyes, smiling at him.

Blair: "Ah, nice to meet you. I'm-"

Ruby: "This is Blair! Blair, meet my older sister, Yang!"

Blair: "Wait, older? What the hell happened with you and Ozpin-that sounds wrong..."

Ruby: "Oh, he just let me join in two years early. You know."

As Blair and Ruby were talking, Yang sneaked up behind him, and wrapped an arm around his neck, causing his face to go completely red. While he might’ve been a fairly decent thief and talker, he never had much experience in flirty situations, leading to him being easily flustered.

Yang: "So, you're the one who helped Ruby, eh? I've gotta say, you're one cute hero. So, Blair, I guess Professor Ozpin was really impressed by you?"

Blair:  _ FUCKFUCKFUCKTALLHOTBLONDISFLIRTINGWITHMEOHFUCKOHGODWHATDOIDO _

Blair: "....Uhh...y-yeah....I...uh..guess...so."

Blair was freaking out internally, not knowing what to say, with his voice even cracking a bit, and Yang noticed that, and got a slightly evil look on her face.

Yang: "Well, I'll say that you've definitely impressed me, cutie." 

She leaned in closer to his ears, before whispering. 

Yang: "We could….hang out later."

Blair:  _ QOJDKRKSKWOSIDJFJEJISIZIDJEKQOKSJXJSKAIKZSKISKZKXKAKSKXJDJWKSISISJJSJDJDJDJSJSJSKQOQKXKFKRKAKWJSJKDKSKAKWKDJDJSIQKSKKDOSPALSKDKDKSKQKAKSKSKSA _

He just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, as Yang giggled, and let him go.

Yang: "Relaaaaax, I was kidding!"

She walked away, but not before whispering "maybe" into his ear.

Blair: "....that....happened."

After that, the bullhead landed, as Blair wandered around, trying to get a feel of the area.

Blair:  _ Why the hell was that Yang girl flirting with me, I mean I guess I look okay but WHAT? I mean-oh look, literally anything else, I'll focus on that! _

The thing that Blair was distracting himself with was Ruby somehow exploding, right in front of another lady, with....white hair and blue eyes? Wait.

Blair:  _ Aw shit, it's a Schnee. Crap. One of my biggest heists was on her family....would she know? Nah, she won’t know me, I didn’t show my face. _

He walked up to the two, smiling.

Blair: "Wassup, Ruby. Wassup....I'm guessing a Schnee....Winter? No, she's too old...hmm....Which was the other sister..."

??: "I'm not revealing my name to a mere Faunus. Now, you! Apologize for wasting so much Dust this instant!"

Ruby: "It was an accident! The Dust just went into my nose, and then I sneezed, and then-"

???: "Stop it. You're Weiss Schnee, from the Schnee Dust Company, aren't you?"

Weiss: "Finally, some recognition!"

A strange girl with black hair and amber eyes walked up to the both of them. The bow on her head weirded Blair out for some reason, and she herself seemed oddly....familiar.

??: "A company well-known for its morally questionable practices?"

Weiss: "Hey!"

Blair: "Also, racism against Faunus. I think. I mean, that's what it was like a couple years ago, and I haven't cared enough to verify since."

??: "It's still there."

Blair: "Good to know."

  
  


Weiss then snobbishly walked away, as Blair sighed, scratching his ears. He looked back at the girl again.

Blair: "Hey, do I know yo-Aaaaaand she's gone. Figures."

Ruby: "Both of them were weird....."

??: "Hi!"

Both Blair and Ruby turned around to see....

Ruby: "Vomit Boy?"


	3. The first day

Vomit Boy: "Motion sickness is a genuine issue, okay?"

Ruby: "I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing I could think of!"

Vomit Boy: "Well, what if I called you Crater Girl? And you..."

Vomit Boy pointed at Ruby while calling her 'Crater Girl', and then pointed at Blair.

Vomit Boy: "......Foxhead?"

Blair: "Works for me, Puky."

Puky: "I am NOT going by that name. My name's Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. The ladies love it."

Ruby: "Do they?"

Blair: "Or was it your sister who said that?"

Jaune: "NO!......It was my mom."

Blair: "Fair enough."

After he said that, there was an awkward silence between all of them. Blair coughed, before Ruby pulled out her scythe.

Ruby: "So, I got this thing."

Blair: "Niiiiiice."

Jaune: "Whoa, that's really cool..."

Ruby: "It can also turn into a high-impact, high-velocity sniper rifle."

Jaune: "Huh?"

Ruby: "It's also a gun."

Blair: "What isn't, really?"

Ruby: "What about you, Blair? Whatcha got?"

Blair smirked, he had been waiting for a chance to show off his weapon.

Blair: "Well, you see....90% of the time, with Hunstman weapons....It's always a normal weapon, like a sword, or a scythe, or a hammer, that is also secretly a gun. So, I decided to switch things up."

He pulled out his dual pistols. One of them was named Immature, and the other was named Joke.

Blair: "Mine, are guns," He said, as he pushed the handle in, and a sword came out. "That are also secretly normal weapons. That's how I like to switch things up. Also, in super dicey situations, I can press the button on the side here to make another blade come out of the back."

Ruby: "Whoaaaaa......"

Jaune: "That's...pretty nice. But...why are you holding the sword backwards?"

Blair: "Because it's cool. Fuck you. So, whatcha got, Jaune?"

Jaune nodded, and pulled out his sword and shield.

Jaune: "I got this sword...and this shield."

Blair: "Classic."

Ruby: "Ooooh, what's it do?"

Jaune: "Well....the shield can become smaller...so it's easier to carry."

He turned the shield into a sheath, and put his sword inside of it.

Blair: "Ah, so it doesn't do much."

Ruby: "Don't be like that! Sorry, Jaune, I'm just a bit nerdy when it comes to weapons....I mean, of course, I really love mine, it's the best weapon I've ever made, but, y'know."

Jaune: "Wait, you made your own weapons?"

Ruby: "All Signal students have to. Did you make yours, Blair?"

Blair: "Hmm? No, I just made a drawing of what I wanted the weapon to be like, a friend of mine saw the drawing, and said, 'sure I'll make it'."

Jaune: "Ah. Mine's just a....family heirloom. My....great great grandfather was a really powerful Huntsman..."

Blair: "Ah, I see. Well, the classics are in dire need of more appreciation."

Ruby: "Yeah, see?"

They both nodded, before Ruby stopped.

Ruby: "Wait, where are we going?"

Jaune: "I was just following you."

Blair: "Me too."

Ruby: "Uh-oh."

Jaune: "...Maybe we could look for a map? A....landmark? Food court?"

  
  
  
  


**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Blair and Chibi Yang talking on a bench while Ruby runs circles around them at lightspeed due to a sugar overdose**

  
  
  
  


Blair, Ruby, and Jaune barely reached the auditorium in time, as Blair was absolutely winded, sitting up against a wall. He didn't listen to Ozpin's speech, but it was something about "You guys suck, we're gonna make you suck less" or something like that. After a while of that, a decently tall boy with short brown hair, and pale blue eyes sat next to Blair, and tried to strike up some friendly conversation.

??: "Hey."

Blair: "Yeah?"

??: "What's up? I'm-"

Blair: "Lookin' for teammates?"

??: "..Yeah. My name's Lee Lotus. You seemed interesting, and me and my twin sister, Ella, were thinking about inviting you aboard."

Blair: "....Fuck it. Why not."

Lee perked up at this, and smiled widely.

Lee: "You will? Perfect! Oh, this is gonna be fun, yeah! Also, before you ask, no, Ella and I don't have problems with Faunus."

Blair: "Aw man, and here I was hoping that you did, so that I could punish you for your racism by being annoying as all hell."

Hearing that, Lee snorted, and broke into a chuckle, before standing up.

Lee: "Well, it seems that lights out time's coming soon. By the way, if you need, there's free sleeping bags over at the reception."

Blair: "Thanks!"

Blair shook Lee's hand, before going to the reception to grab a free sleeping bag, as he headed towards the sleeping area. He wandered around for a while, thinking about where to set his sleeping bag, when someone called out to him.

Yang: "Blair! Over here!"

Blair: "Ah, nice to meet you guys again!"

Blair put his sleeping bag down right next to Yang's and lied inside. Ruby was on Yang's other side, already sound asleep.

Yang: "So, how's the first day been, Foxy?"

Blair: "....Foxy? That's the greatest nickname you've got?"

Yang: "Well, you are just as cute as a fox, that's why I called you that."

Hearing this, Blair's face went red, as he looked at the ceiling.

Blair: "Well.....m-my day's been....it's certainly been going, all right. I-uhh....made a couple friends...got flirted with by a hot blonde...and a-am now currently terrified of what's gonna come next because I don't fight all that often."

Yang smiled at that, and held Blair's hand.

Yang: "Don't worry, you've got this. I believe in you, Foxy. After all, you DID save my sis. Also, this hot blonde you were talking about...is there any chance she's someone I know?"

Blair:  _ FUCKFUCKFUCK UHHHH-  _ "Uhh...m-m-maybe?"

Yang giggled, and then leaned over and smiled.

Yang: "Ah well. Probably not important. Anyways, do you want a goodnight kiss?" She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Or maybe I can make sure you don't sleep at all?"

This got the exact response she wanted, of Blair's face being absolutely red, and him sputtering to say something smart. She giggled, and leaned back, but didn't let go of his hand.

Yang: "Good night, Blair."

Blair: "G-good night.....Y-Yang."

Saying so, both of them fell asleep, still holding each other's hands.


	4. Initiation

Blair woke up much earlier than everyone else. He sighed, because he still felt tired, but couldn't get back to sleep. He yawns, before noticing the feeling on his hand. He turns to the side to see a sight that makes his face heat up, essentially making his sleeping bag useless.

Blair:  _ OHCRAPYANGISSTILLHOLDINGMYHANDOHGODOHFUCK _

He took a deep breath, before slowly getting his hand away.

Blair:  _ C'mon, sleight of hand skills....do your thing... _

Blair succeeded in getting his hand out without disturbing Yang, and stood up, walking to the bathroom to get changed and then looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, and scoffed at himself.

Blair: "Yeah, right. Not a damn chance in hell.....she probably just flirts with everyone....Don't kid yourself."

He shook his head and walked out, glancing at the clock. There was still half an hour before the initiation test started. He sighed, and leaned against his locker, trying to make sense of it all.

Blair: "What the hell were these few days?"

Yang: "Rough night?"

Blair: "...Yeah.....Wait."

Blair jumped, and blushed, as he saw Yang leaning on his shoulder, and tried to collect himself.

Blair: "O-oh, Yang, didn't see y-you there!....Uhh...Good morning."

Yang: "Morning, cutie. What's up?"

Great. That damn nickname. Some people called him that, and it was a surefire way to make him red-faced and speechless.

Blair: "I-uhh.......Wel-you see-uh-um......I was....uhhh.......Grabbing my weapons....and getting ready for the t-test....y-y'know. My daily routine."

Yang: "Ah, I see. Well, if you need a teammate, we can hook up."

Blair: "Uhh....Phrasing?"

Yang: "I stand by what I said, and I will not explain it to you."

She smiled, and walked away, leaving a VERY confused Blair, who grabbed his weapons, and started making his way to initiation.

**_Timeskip brought to you by Blair attempting to speak normally while Yang keeps messing with him_ **

Blair was standing on top of some weird panels on the floor, at a cliffside, where Ozpin was talking about the test.

Ozpin: "For your initiation test, you are tasked with getting to the temple in the center of the forest, and retrieve a relic from that temple. There are more of you than there are relics, so stay alert. This forest is infested with Grimm, and you must kill any that get in your way."

Glynda: "And I'm sure that all of you have heard the rumors about teammates. Well, I'm here to dispel those rumors. You will all be receiving teammates....today."

Ozpin: "You must be careful about who you are on a team with, as they will be your teammates for the next four years. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with in the Emerald Forest will be your partner. Any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, as one of the students got launched by the weird panels. Ozpin, of course, like the amazing teacher he was, ignored a student with a question, until the last possible second.

Jaune: "Uhh....question?"

Ozpin: "Yes, Mr. Arc?"

Jaune: "Do we get parachutes.....or something of that nature?"

Ozpin: "No, Mr. Arc, you will be landing yourselves."

Jaune: "I see. So.....what's the landing strategy?"

Ozpin: "You make your own."

Jaune: "Aha. So.....any tips to make a good landing strategy-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"

Jaune was interrupted by him being launched off into the forest, as Blair chuckled, and stretched himself out.

Blair: "I suppose I should say something cool before I get launched. And I have come up with the perfect line!"

Some other students, including Yang and Ruby, stared at him, looking curious. He was next in line to be launched.

Blair: "Something cool."

He got launched to the sound of groans and giggles, as he spun around, enjoying the wind in his hair and ears. He knew that he had to make a badass, awesome landing, and so, he went for a superhero landing, only to crash down, and roll through the forest, crashing into a tree. He stood up with a flip, and dusted himself off.

Blair: "Flawless landing."

He climbed up a tree, and looked out to find the general direction of the temple, and get his bearings straight.

Blair:  _ Should be thataway.....Hopefully I run into Lee.....or Tav.....or Ya-I'm gonna stop myself before I start fantasizing. _

He shook his head, before walking towards the direction where he saw the temple. He started whistling a tune to himself as he walked along, while keeping his left handgun, Joke, ready. His fox ears twitched, as the trees and bushes near him rustled, and he fired off a bullet, making a Beowulf fall out, dead, as more and more came out, surrounding him.

Blair:  _ Good thing that wasn't a fellow student. _

He took Immature out, and turned both Immature and Joke into their sword forms, taking a careful fighting stance. One of them rushed at him, and he waited up until the last second, before sidestepping it, stabbing it through the skull with Immature, turning Joke back into its gun form, and shooting at another one that was right behind him. Of course, the third one managed to get the best of him, and tackled him to the floor, as it went to bite his face off.

Blair:  _ You're not the one I wanna get pinned to the floor by! _

Before he could execute another dumb plan, the Grimm was yanked away by some sort of vine, and shot in the face with a shotgun. The shotgunner was a girl with green eyes, and long, dark brown hair, with white skin. She looked quite similar to Lee, actually.

Blair: "Uhh...Thank you, mystery lady. I'm....Blair Eagun."

Mystery lady: "Fox Faunus.....very short.....pretty sarcastic....and Blair. Yup, you’re the one he was talking about. I'm Lee's sister, Ella Lotus. Nice to meet you, and, it's nice to see that the team we planned is going smoothly."

Blair: "Lee's sis, eh? Well then, it's nice to meet you, and-"

He abruptly stopped, and looked behind him, to see a lot of Beowulves, as well as some Ursai, and a Death Stalker, all approaching them slowly.

Blair:  _ By this point, I've turned around a lot. Considering my bearings, and the way the fight, as well as the talk with Elly went, I'd say that the direction I'm supposed to go is.....my left. _

Blair: "Alrighty then, Elly, I think it's time to show my secret technique. I'll have to go all out, just this once."

Ella: "First of all, I don't like that nickname. Second of all, what technique?"

He turned to his left, grabbing Ella's hand, and ran away, while firing at one of the Ursa, getting a perfect headshot.

Blair: "BOOK IT!"

He ran away from the Grimm, while Ella just looked at him with a puzzled expression, still following. Before she could say anything, however, some vines come out of the floor behind them, skewering the Beowulves, and tripping the Ursai. 

Ella: "I-I didn't do that! What the hell did you do-"

Blair: "Oh, sure, let me tell you in great detail about what I just did there, and set up a table with BISCUITS AND TEA."

Ella: "......Fair enough."

They eventually lost the Grimm, finding themselves at a temple.

Ella: "Think this is it?"

Blair: "Probably. Stay on defense. Anyone gets close, you.....plant 'em up? I dunno. But yeah, fuck 'em up. I'm guessing your Semblance is plants?"

Ella: "Yup. Control over plants. But I'm pretty sure that yours isn't, so, what was that? Is yours just similar?"

Blair: "Yes and no. I can copy the Semblances of people I touch.”

Ella: "Wow, that's......neat."

Blair: "Indeed it is. I'll go inside before the awkward silence sets in."

Saying so, he walked in, and saw....chess pieces on pedestals.

Blair: "........Goddammit, there's no pawn, I wanted to be funny.....Eh, fuck it, I've gotten a lot of clutch checkmates with bishops, I guess I owe them one."

Saying so, he grabbed the bishop, and then felt a giant hand slap his back.

Blair: "Eep!"

Tav: "Ey, it's the pipsqueak! It's bloody nice to see ya again!"

The bishop slipped out of Blair's hand, and he grabbed it before it fell down. He looked at the giant in front of him, and smiled.

Blair: "Tav! Great to see you around here. I'll walk outside, you pick a relic, alright?"

Tav nods, and patted Blair's shoulder, before picking a rook, as Blair walked out, to see Lee talking with Ella.

Lee: "Well, well, well, isn't this a coincidence?"

Tav: "It sure is. Seems that all of us already knew each other!"

Blair: "Damn, who knows, maybe foxes are supposed to be associated with good luck? I mean, it has to happen somewhere, right?"

Ella: "Good thing we have a good luck charm, then!"

They laughed to themselves, as the bushes rustled near them. Blair brought out Joke in its sword form and pointed it at the bush, only to see Yang, along with the strange black-haired girl who helped him roast the Schnee earlier. He turned the sword back into a gun, and put it in its holster.

Blair: "False alarm."

Yang: "Oh hey, it's the cutie! What's up?"

Blair's face heated up, as he awkwardly shrugged.

Blair: "Uh......The sky?"

Yang's eyes widened, as she slowly turned back to him, and walked up to him.

Yang:  _ He makes bad jokes too. He's perfect. _

Blair: "......I agree, my puns are worth killing me over-"

Yang: "It seems that you just escaped from a Grimm situation, eh?"

Blair: "Oh my God, you make bad jokes too."

Blair's face got even redder, as Lee got an evil look in his eyes. The black haired girl that Yang was with, awkwardly coughed to break the mood.

Random chick: "I think we should focus on getting the relic first."

Yang: "Fiiiiiiine."

She walked in with the other girl, and came out with a knight piece.

Blair: "Meh, I guess that's....kind of a good piece. I wasn't always using them in my strategies, though, haven't gotten too many checkmates because of it."

Yang: "What are you talking about?"

Blair: "Oh, sorry, I was talking out loud, again, wasn't I?"  _ Good thing that THAT was the thing I was thinking out loud instead of the-I'm gonna stop myself now. _

Yang: "Yeah, you we-Hey, is that my sister?"

Everyone looked at the sky, to see Ruby falling, and landing....somehow perfectly.

Blair: "OH COME ON! NOT EVEN I CO-Actually, nevermind, I landed perfectly."

Lee: "Sure, mate. Sure."

Yang ran to Ruby, while Blair turned his head towards the girl with black hair, squinting at her bow for a few seconds, before it clicked in his mind, and he opened up his eyes again, giving an understanding nod as the girl raised an eyebrow at him.

Blair: "I see. Makes sense, I guess. Word of advice, hoodies are better."

Ella: "Uhh.....Better for what?"

??: "What are you....I'll keep that in mind. I'm Blake Belladona."

Blair: "Blair Eagun. I appreciated your help with roasting the Schnee earlier."

Tav: "Wait, ya roasted a Schnee?"

Blair: "Sure did. And the look on her face was priceless! Her own fortune probably couldn't afford that look!"

Blake giggled, and Blair's ears twitched again, as he heard a faint girly screaming in the distance.

Blair: "Am I the only one who hears tha-"

He was interrupted by Jaune falling right in front of him, as he sighed.

Blair: "Am I ever gonna finish a sen-"

He was interrupted by a red-haired girl running in, towards Jaune.

Blair: "Got it."

Meanwhile, Yang was getting more and more frustrated with all this shit helping all at once. She tried saying something, anything, while a ginger girl and a boy with black hair and a pink streak in that hair, rode in on top of a Deathstalker. After all of this shit, Yang finally snapped.

Yang: "CAN EVERYONE CALM DOWN FOR FIVE SECONDS!"


	5. Five seconds later

Five seconds later, the group was completely surrounded by different types of Grimm, as all of them looked around themselves, slowly getting ready to defend themselves.

However, Blair was more focused on calming his breathing down.

Blair:  _ Calm down, calm down, these aren't the ones. Just stay calm, and think. _

He shook his head, before doing a little hop, and making a battle pose.

Blair: "Alright. Well, I would've suggested running, but we're kinda too surrounded for that, so, plan two....fight."

Saying so, he shot a Beowulf in the face, as Yang punched a Deathstalker's stinger away before it could get him.

Yang: "Suggestion accepted. Anyone got any ideas?"

Lee: "Ella, you lift me up so that I can scout ahead."

Ruby: "Hey, I rode in here on a Nevermore, and my weapon is a sniper rifle, so maybe I could help?"

Lee: "Perfect."

Ella nodded, and raised Lee and Ruby up on a large tree, as they started shooting at the Nevermores, while the rest of them started fighting the ones on the ground.

Yang: "Behind you!"

An Ursa was about to sneak up on Blair, only to be punched away by Yang, whose....eyes were red?

Blair:  _ Wonder if that's related to her Semblance...she does seem physically strong, could be for that, could be useful... _ "Thanks for the save."

He sliced the stunned Ursa's head off, and jumped over an incoming Deathstalker stinger, only for it to never come because the entire Grimm was sliced in two by a chainsaw that Tav was carrying.

Tav: "Oi, lad, stop tryin' to show off for the lassies and start fightin'!"

Blair nodded, as he kept up the bullets, getting back-to-back with Tav, whose chainsaw had turned into a minigun, and was mowing through Grimm like butter. Both of them were defending Ella, who was keeping the vine strong against attacks.

Ella: "I don't need your support!"

Blair: "I don't need trauma, but here we are."

Tav: "Wait, wha-"

Blair: "Neverspeakofthisagain Oh look an opening, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

The teens got away........

......Only to be cornered. Ruby and Lee landed down at the same time, Lee managed to land down with a tornado, while slicing a Nevermores up with back-hand swords coming out of his gauntlets.

Blair: "Fuck. Alrighty then, we fight. Ginger hammer, you're in charge of Deathstalkers, Yang, go with her. Lee and Blake, Beowulf control, Schnee, figure out an escape route, use those symbol thingies of yours-"

Weiss: "Glyphs!"

Blair: "-Yeah, sure, whatever. Ruby, recon. Nikos, Jaune, you two get to work against the Ursas, Tav, Ella, Nevermores, me and Greenie will be constantly on the move, killing whatever's in our way and is a Grimm. Get it, got it, good."

Before anyone else could question him, Blair grabbed said Greenie, and ran into the fray, chopping off heads and shooting up some Grimm, as the rest of them got to work.

**_Timeskip brought to you by me realizing that I don't have the skill to write a large-scale fight like this and I should give up on life_ **

Blair and the rest were back at Beacon, waiting for the test results. He had no idea what was gonna happen, but, he was ready for anything. Ruby, the bitchy Schnee, Weiss, apparently, Yang, and Blake, had ended up in the same team together, which was cool. Ruby was the team leader, AND the team name, RWBY. That was weird. Jaune, Pyrhha was apparently the redheaded Nikos's name, the ginger hammer, Nora, and Greenie, Ren, also made a team, JNPR, in which for some reason Jaune was the leader, which meant that one of them was gonna die, Blair bet on Nora getting too cocky and Ren dying while bailing her out.

Blair: "Alright, looks like it's our turn. We ready?"

Lee: "Yeah, sure."

Ella: "Think you can handle living with me?"

Tav: "Born ready."

Ozpin: "And, for the last team of today.......Blair T-Eagun, Ella Lotus, Lee Lotus, Tav Abernathy. Welcome to team BELT, led by Blair Eagun."

Blair was surprised, as he walked up to the stage, with the rest of his team. He looked at Ozpin with surprise, as he walked closer to him, and whispered in his ear. After the whispering, Ozpin walked back up to the mic.

Ozpin: "I have an announcement to make...Blair has humbly decided to step down from being leader...and has nominated Lee Lotus in his place."

Blair made a thumbs-up to Lee, whose jaw was on the floor.

Lee: "B-but, I-"

Blair: "And that's not all, is it, Ozzie? C'mon, tell 'em the new team name!"

Ozpin sighed in disappointment, as he looked at the audience again.

Ozpin: "Blair has explicitly asked me to use his last name for the team name...and so...the team name will be....Team LEET."

Blair cackled evilly at Ozpin's disappointment, as the rest of the team tried to hide themselves. In the audience, many people didn't get the joke, and those who did, were cringing, except for Yang, who was laughing her ass off.

Blair: "COME ON TEAM, TO DORM 1337!"

Ozpin: "468."

Blair: "Sure, whatever."

Team LEET went into their dorm, as they said goodnight to the other teams, and got set up in their room.

Tav: "So....ya seriously have no luggage except fer spare clothes?"

Blair: ".....Yes."

Lee: "No need to pry, it's his life. Although, I AM still pissed about you forcing the leadership role on me for a dumb joke."

Blair: "That's because I'm a shitty leader, alright?"

Ella: "No, you aren't, you're the reason why we survived that forest!"

Blair: "No, I was speaking out of my ass. Now, goodnight."

Saying so, Blair fell asleep, or at least, pretended to. After everyone else fell asleep, he decided to stand up, and walk to his dorm window, looking out at the sights.....

.....Until the claw of a Grimm Wyvern crashed inside, cutting him into two, waking him up from his nightmare.

He took a deep breath, sitting up in his bed, and then groaned into his open palms.

Blair: "Fuck. It's gonna be one of those nights again, isn't it?"


End file.
